


Fouiner

by Metherland



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Salvadore nous dit comment est sa vie lorsqu'elle travaille pour Shaw et qu'elle observe Azazel et Riptide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fouiner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouthing Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107499) by Stormkpr. 



> Il s'agit d'un traduction.
> 
> Auteur : Stormkpr
> 
> Traductrice : Metherland

**Fouiner**

Ou

**Six choses que j'ai appris sur Azazel et Riptide pendant mon temps avec Sebastian Shaw**

Par Angel Salvadore

* * *

**Première**

J'ai demandé à Emma en quoi consisterait le plan une fois que toutes les armes nucléaires auraient explosé et que les "Enfants de l'Atome"seraient tout ce qui resterai sur la planète. Comme, si nous étions vraiment seulement 5 personnes sur la planète ? Est-ce que Shaw serait heureux de ne baiser qu'avec moi et elle ? Et que dire d'Azazel et Riptide – par l'enfer qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à nous toucher, Emma et moi ?

Emma roula les yeux comme si j'étais idiote et expliqua qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes sur la planète, seulement pas beaucoup et que nous allions régner sur chacune d'entre elles. Elle ajouta que Shaw baisait qui il voulait mais qu'elle serait toujours sa #1 – elle me regarda durement à se moment-là. Et puis en passant elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour Azazel et Riptide puisque "ils baisent comme des bêtes et ils n'ont pas besoin de toi et moi".

Alors ça m'a fait réfléchir. Vraiment, Azazel et Riptide baisaient ? Je me suis un peu demandée comment quelque chose comme ça était arrivée. Comme, ils ne peuvent pas être réellement pédés donc il le sont juste parce qu'il n'y a pas de femmes ici qui ne soient pas la propriété de Shaw ? Comment quelque chose comme ça a commencé, l'un d'entre eux l'a demandé à l'autre ? Et c'est juste du sexe, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, si tu ressemble à un démon alors tu es un démon et tu ne peux pas réellement aimer quelqu'un. Non pas que je sache même ce que signifie ce mot.

Mais j'imagine que je ne saurai jamais. Riptide ne me dit pas un mot et je peux difficilement comprendre Azazel avec son accent russe.

* * *

**Deuxième**

J'ai eu des doutes dès je me suis joint à Shaw. J'en ai dit un mot ou deux à ce propos à Emma aujourd'hui. Elle m'a regardé fixement et m'a dit que si j'appréciais mon joli visage je fermerais mon clapet, et que Riptide avait protesté contre Shaw. Shaw avait coupé la langue de Riptide pour ça.

Je suppose que ça expliquait pourquoi Riptide ne m'avait jamais rien dit.

* * *

**Troisième**

J'étais avec Riptide et nous avions eu des glaces à l'eau l'autre jour. Parfois tu as besoin d'une friandise. Je pouvais faire une pause puisque ma vie avait touché le fond maintenant, étant donné quelle tournait autour de la bite de Shaw et que c'état inquiétant que le monde finisse une fois que Shaw aurait atteint son but avec la guerre nucléaire.

Azazel nous a vu rentrer avec nos glaces à l'eau. Je l'ai remarqué en regardant très attentivement Riptide. La glace à l'eau de Riptide était rouge, et Riptide regarda directement l'entre-jambe d'Azazel et commença à déplacer la glace en un va-et-vient entre ses lèvres. Puis Azazel les téléporta tous les deux au loin.

* * *

**Quatrième**

Je suppose que ma bouche va mourir pour moi. J'ai dit quelque chose qui était un peu une sorte de question sur ce que nous faisions et si ce que nous faisions avait un sens. Je ne pensais pas que Shaw était quelque part proche, mais soit Emma m'a dénoncé soit Shaw a entendu.

Il s'approcha de moi et j'eus des frissons. Il me demanda si j'aimais être ici. Il me dit que de mauvaises choses arrivaient aux traîtres. Il tira le menton de Riptide et dit que les gens qui répondent finissaient par perdre leur langue.

Je me suis aplatie, ai dit que j'étais désolée, que j'adorais être ici. Shaw avait semblé satisfait et était sorti de la pièce.

Quand je regardai à nouveau , Azazel avait enveloppé sa queue autour de la main de Riptide et Riptide la serrait.

* * *

**Cinquième**

Je me suis assise à côté de Riptide sur le pont. J'avais réfléchi. Alors je lui dis:

« Ça va bientôt prendre fin. Soit Shaw va obtenir sa guerre nucléaire soit on va tous se faire attraper. » Et j'étais sûre que nous ne pouvions pas être entendu – Shaw et Emma n'étaient pas là – alors j'ai ajouté avec un calme réel, « Parfois je souhaite juste disparaître et partir d'ici. »

Riptide hocha la tête.

Cela m'encouragea alors je continuais. « Tu ne peux pas partir ? Tu es sacrément puissant. »

Il secoua la tête et se mit à écrire une note, comme il avait commencé à le faire l'autre jour. Son anglais écrit n'était pas le meilleur, mais je pouvais comprendre. Il avait écrit : « Pas possible de vivre dans le monde des gens normaux. Pour Azazel, pas possible. A cause ce qu'il ressemble. »

Il arracha la note après que je l'ai lu. La note montrait clairement que Riptide ne partirai pas si Azazel ne pouvait pas.

« Tu l'aime vraiment, dis-je. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Il t'aime ? demandais-je. »

Riptide haussa les épaules, et je pensais que c'était triste parce que ce n'était pas un haussement jem'enfiche, c'était un haussement jenesaispas.

* * *

**Sixième**

Le monde était définitivement fini. Soit j'allais être arrêtée et jetée en prison pour le reste de ma vie, soit j'allais voir une grande partie de la planète mourir atomisée, soit j'allais finir avec la langue coupée et ensuite lancer une bombe atomique avec tous les autres.

Je pense que je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir comme si c'était la fin.

Je suis tombée sur Azazel et Riptide l'autre jour et ils étaient totalement en train de s'embrasser. Genre passionnément, tout habillés mais un vrai baiser, plein de contacts corporels, il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'émotionnel. Du jamais vu pour ces deux-là si discrets avant, mais la façon qu'ils avaient de toucher l'autre, en particulier la façon dont les mains d'Azazel touchaient Riptide, ça ne ressemblait pas juste à du sexe pour moi. Croyez-moi, je connais les hommes et je sais quand ils convoitent juste ou quand ils ressentent quelque chose de plus.

Bien sûr je ne voyais pas très bien comment Riptide pouvait faire une chose comme embrasser étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de langue, mais il utilisait ses lèvres pour le faire et je pense que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

Azazel murmurait des choses en russe à Riptide. Aucune idée de ce qu'il disait mais ça semblait romantique et pâteux. C'était bizarre mais pour une quelconque raison je n'étais pas surprise non plus.

Je sortis de la pièce aussi vite que je pus. Mais je pense que Riptide avait la réponse à sa question.

J'espérais pour eux que le monde ne se termine pas car ils semblaient tous deux vouloir encore rester là.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Mise à jour le 21/05/2017 : conjugaison et typographie corrigées.
> 
> Si j'ai manqué des trucs, signalez-les !


End file.
